Just you and me now
by PunkSakura4Life
Summary: I am a wolf princess that never had a family at the age of 16, full summy inside please read this is not the orginally story that you know please jus read and see if you like it r&r please and ch. 3 is now up
1. summary

Summary

As a teen-ager with some talents, James one of many best friends, but our life hasn't always been all that great. My name is Jamiya Lee and I am six-teen years old I was born April 26 1995, I am a wolf, and I like to have fun and party, but one day I found out that I was a princess.

My father is still alive, and wants me to come live with him in California, to their knowledge I have been educated and still in high school, and I've been living with my best friend for the past ten-years. Now I have to move to my birthplace where I naturally belong.


	2. Drama

A/n: hope you enjoy

Jamiya wake up it's time to go to school James said

James five more minutes please Jamiya replied

Augh, don't make me do this Jamiya, James said

Fine, happy I'm up, this is going to be a terrible day

Awe don't be that way, any way get up before were late.

It's five-thirty in the morning, and if your talking about school It doesn't start until 7:45.

Jamiya we have shopping to do remember!

Oh yea, now get out before I kick you out!

Hey you can't kick me put my house James replied

James don't try me, do you remember what happened

^Flashback^

James what happened to my eggs I brought

(Mouthful) I don't know what your talking about

(Glares) twitch, that's alright a I'll eat my cereal

*in James head, she going to kill me*

James…

( freezes in the place he sitting in)

Y-yes J-Jamiya

Did you eat my frosted flakes?

N-no why would you think that I ate them

If you did eat them, why are you stuttering

Fine I ate them what are you going to do about it, this is my house women.

That was the last thing to make me snap, and lose control.

I grabbed everything that I could throw an or detachable and threw it at him, never talk back to a moody hungry female in the morning time.

I was tempted to kill him for eating all the food that was left in his so called house, HIS HOUSE THAT I PAID FORM, I could say its mine cause I cook, clean, wash clothes, pay the bills, make sure everything in order and I mean ever Everything.

*End of Flash*

I hated that day and you didn't talk to me for three me for three months James shivered

Well you shouldn't eating my food you know how I get if I don't have any food, I get angry and I lose control Jamiya replied.

Well anyway I'm going to get in the shower see you in 10.

As I got out my bed I put on my black slippers that say that I'll step on you if you don't get out my way. I walked to my bathroom and turned on the shower waited until it got hot, I too off my clothes and stepped into the warm shower, I washed my hair with cotton candy shampoo, and washed my body with strawberry body wash after I was done I turned of the water stepped out the shower and dried of but let my hair air dry, I put on my halter top that says "don't be mad and on the back it says because I'm prettier than you", with my black jeans and fubu shoes on.

I went down stairs to find James cooking breakfast, and it smells so darn good!

James you got it smelling good down here I said

He must've be surprised cause he hit his hand on the stove then I felt a little bad for him then.

James are you alright I am sorry for scaring you like that, let me see you hand.

Jamiya my hand is fine see calm down, and you didn't scare me I was surprised is all, but my hand just hurts a little.

Well I still don't like to see you hurt. I said in a sad tone of voice.

I didn't know you cared James teased.

Whatever, your food burning by the way

Awe the work I put into making this

Were going to have to leave soon, so were going to have to eat fast ok.

Ok, eating time yay James said happily

Ha don't choke

(swallow) Don't worry I won't, mhhh I am so full

Mhhh me to, your cooking is the best I said gratefully

Awe that's sweet of you, but you make the best deserts

Yea I do, I will make us some after school, lets go

We grabbed of stuff and headed out the door got on our motorcycles and sped off, we got there in twenty minutes later. And when they got there they, realized they never went to the mall.

Jamiya you look good girl

Don't I always

Yes this is my best friend Shelby she is one of our many talented best friend of James and I, theirs also Brenda the shy one, Stacy the dumb blond that's not so dumb, but you can't help but love her, Tommy the jock and we are called the quicksilver cause were the best of the whole quick fuze high school.

As were walking into the school, and heading our way is our public enemy aka the drama crew, no words can explain how much I hate them.

Oh how I have been wanting to have a fight, and I can feel it today its going to happen and I can't wait.

Hey you witch, where your pimp today Savanna said

Why Savanna I didn't know that you new what that word meant I replied.


	3. part2 of drama

Ugh, you are the ugliest person in this world Savanna commented

Keep your opinions to yourself you whore and leave us alone before I beat your face into a pulp James said in a serious tone and his eye slightly turning pink around the edges.

You herd him get lost you tramp, before we really get angry Stacy said angrily.

She ran off to her little clique that never backs her up any way (bell rings)

Guys get to class see you before lunch I said

I grabbed James hand and walk to class he hasn't clammed down from the little argument with Savanna.

I will have to do what wanted to do since we were children kiss him so I pushed him into the locker and kissed him and left him standing there then I walked in to class and he walked in behind me.

Teacher: Sit down, my name Ji Machenry and I am your physical science teacher

Yea lets physical Savanna said

Young lady what's your name Ji said

Well my name is Stacy don't talk to me you ugly faggot

Ah the teacher got owned by a blonde Tommy said

Owned count plus one James said

SHUT UP, SIT DOWN, AND LISTEN

And what if we don't your not going do anything about it anyways I said

I kick you out of class Mr. Machenry replied

What will that do, put us out of class they just going t put us back in class because everyone is scared of us, you might be new and all but we can teach you a lesson of who the boss is around here, understand I said

Meet us in the parking lot at 4:30 beat us you will earn our respect and we might behave for a day or two

(BELLRINGS)

James fights, but only to vent his anger out on him I said

Thanks Jamiya I really need this he replied and kissed me on the cheek

Yea what ever, lets go ( lightly blushes)

Hey it's dance class time, James want to dance with me

Are you sure you know how you get James replied

Your choice if you want other boys to start dancing with me

Ok I'll get the music he gave in

Don't be so quick to walk away

Dance with me

I wanna rock your body, please stay

Dance with me

Just let me rock you, 'til the break of day

Dance with me

I moved my body with the song as I wrapped my arms around his neck and rocked my body in front of his

(click) Bad bad idea

Class Class settle down, we will have none of that kinky stuff around here we will dance

(Slap) you love to hear yourself talk don't you I commented

Young lady you're not supposed to hit a lady like that what..

(Slapped her again) Don't go there both my parents are

dead lady so just teach us how to dance and get it over with I replied

Ugh, yes now take your seats, my name is Mrs. Walker and welcome to my dance class.

Well Mr. Walker must be dead then James whispered

She must have talked him to death I said and giggled

Excuse me is there something you want to share with the class Mrs. Walker asked

Why yes there is, there is a question we wanted to ask you

Well what is it

Is your husband dead James said straight to the point

Sadly yes

Awe what happened I said not caring

Well I was talking to him about my dance class one moment and then next thing you know he fell to the floor then I called the ambulance

Ah and the doctors don't know what happened to him James said

You must have bore him to death then I said looking uninterested

The class is laughing they're in tears but the teacher is crying her eyes out

y-you t-two t-to the office now

Phish who do you think we are lady, lets go James bye my people give her hell

Bye see you tomorrow

Hmmm where are we going now James asked

Of course to get our troublesome friends but we also have a mission we need to do I replied while walking down the hallway to our locker to get our new leather jackets with red hoodey's with our name on the front and the name of our group name on the back

Ha cliffhanger


End file.
